The Scientist
by allywashere
Summary: Tell me you love me. Come back and haunt me. Oh, and I rush to the start. Running in circles, chasing our tails. Coming back as we are. Based off the song The Scientist by Coldplay. AU. Rated Strong T. One shot, which means only one chapter guys. *UPDATED ENDING*


**Hey! Merry late Christmas! This is based off of The Scientist by Coldplay sang by the Glee Cast. This is kinda based off of Cory Monteith's death but I decided to make it a Leddie story because I felt like it. This is depressing and if you don't like depressing stuff don't read this.**

"_Wake up!"_ Loren's screams sounded awful, like the sounds of knives scraping against knives. She pounded her fists down on his chest. His chest used to have a _thumpity thump _sound, but it's now full of silence.

"_Dammit,_ Eddie! _Wake up!"_

A river of tears were flowing down her face. She should've been more cautious and shouldn't of left him alone. She should've looked through his bag when she had the chance, like the doctors had told her to. How could she be so careless?

She pressed her lips to his cold ones, with a small sliver of hope that he'd come back to her. But Loren knew very well that life wasn't a fairytale. Especially if she didn't have Eddie to ride off into the sunset with and live happily ever after.

She sat there sobbing over Eddie, wishing that this was just a terrible nightmare that she would soon wake up from.

* * *

The word "sorry" was filling up Loren's Twitter, Instagram, text messages, Facebook, and her mind. It was beginning to sound like a song she once loved, but she was now sick of it because she heard it too many times. The song was once comforting but now it has become so irritating that she wants to shoot someone every time she hears it. Sorry is an empty room. It does absolutely nothing. It won't bring Eddie back, nor will ease her pain. But as she thinks about it, she doesn't want to ease the pain. She wants to feel every bit of agony Eddie left her with. If she felt nothing, that would be like he was never there. She wouldn't let the memory of him die like she let him die.

* * *

There was so much black. The color was filling up her sight and her heart. An ocean of people was dressed in that color. Loren was beginning to despise that wretched color as much as she despised the word "sorry".

The church Max had decided to hold the funeral at was beautiful. It was huge, with bright crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and white marble everywhere. This was where Katy's, Eddie's mother, funeral was held also.

There was a picture of Eddie's smiling face, long before his life went into a downward spiral. She loved that picture, it captured the real man he was before everything had gone bad.

Loren took her seat up front, where her mother, Max, Eddie's father, and Jake, his manager and best friend were sitting. The priest was began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn in the death of Eduardo Duran." The priest's voice began to fade away as Loren lost focus.

It wasn't that she didn't want to pay attention, it was that she couldn't bring herself to. Her mind was drifting to somewhere other than where she was now, other than where she was now. A paradise where Eddie was.

She was brought back to reality when Max was done speaking for Eddie and it was her turn to speak.

She walked up to the stand with her speech in hand. She glanced down onto the paper and began to speak.

* * *

"People say that like drugs, we're addicted to love. We go through withdrawal whenever we get out of a serious relationship or a partner dies. My favorite drug is no longer available. Unfortunately, his was. He relapsed too quickly for me to process, and too much that his body could handle." Her voice cracked, but she continued. "Eddie Duran is the love of my life. I miss everything about him. I miss the way he kissed my hand. I miss the way he looked at me. I miss his playfulness. If there were a way to bring us back to the start again, I would go back if it meant spending another moment with him." Loren was now sobbing, but she didn't care.

"The song I'm about to sing a song that I promised I would sing if for him if he were die. This is his favorite song." She wiped the tears from her face, and Max began to play the piano.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry _

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I'll set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming in tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start._

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling your puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

_Ooooohhhhhhh [4x]_

When the song was finished, she whispered, "I love you, Eddie."

* * *

_Chirp _was the sound of the crickets. Loren was outside, gazing at the stars waving at her as they danced. The grass felt soft like a pillow beneath her. She began to recall the time when Eddie bought her a star before he left for to tour for six months.

**-Flashback-**

_Loren kissed Eddie one last time before he left. This would be the first time they would ever be separated for a long period of time._

"_I'll miss you." Loren said._

"_Oh shit." Eddie cursed. "I almost forgot."_

_He took off his backpack and opened a smaller compartment. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. _

"_I bought you a star." He smiled at her proudly._

"_You named a star after me?" Loren asked, shocked._

"_I thought about that and then I named it Eddie Duran. Because there's already a star named Loren Tate and she's right here on earth and she shines brighter than any of those stars up there." He replied. "So, I wanted to make sure that whenever she feels lonely, she can look up at the sky and wherever I am, she can know I'm looking down on her."_

_Loren pulled him into another kiss. "Thank you," She said. "This means so much to me."_

"_Anything for you." _

**-End of flashback-**

A tear slipped down onto her cheek as she played that bittersweet memory inside of her head.

Suddenly, a shooting star streaked across the sky. _I wish for Eddie back_, she thought.

She laughed bitterly to herself at that silly thought. Eddie was never coming back. Not even some stupid shooting star was going to bring him back. Because there's no such thing as happily ever after. Especially without Eddie.


End file.
